


新年快乐

by 春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87
Relationships: Kojima Haruna/Oshima Yuuko





	新年快乐

最近大岛睡眠质量非常不好，明明在团内的时候练就了一身捞哪儿睡哪儿的功夫的，哪怕最近每天都充实地像在团内一样喘不过气，可是这些日子总会比闹钟响的时间早醒来几个小时，辗转个把小时之后再昏沉睡去。

所以今天又是这样凌晨醒来，也许是深入骨髓的时差亦或是水土不服之类的原因吧。大岛这么想着，看了一眼身边熟睡的陌生女人和陌生墙上指到3的时钟，揉了揉有点疼的太阳穴，打算下床去找点水喝。

对酒店房间的构造并不熟悉，不想吵醒床上的人，所以灯光并不明亮，披了件外衣，找了半天才找到能喝的水，接了大半杯，小口啜饮。

跟那个人什么时候开始的？又是什么时候结束的？根本无从考究，也许根本就不曾开始过。

出国留学这一步是早就计划好的，但是出国的时机选择却只能用狼狈来形容。

如果不是因为自己的酒后失言，又或者自己再勇敢一些，大概会是另外的样子？

只想着逃离那让人感到恐惧的地方，匆忙决定了出国的行程，想着这一年对于双方都是一个好好思考未来的过程，但现在，不过小半年时间，自己好像过的并不好。

床上的女子——那个昨天在酒吧认识的女人，翻了个身，大半个光洁的后背裸露了出来，把大岛的思绪拉了回来，这才发觉空气有点凉。

现在就算回到床上也睡不着了吧，不如干脆出去走走，运气好的话天亮之前也许能走回家。

穿上胡乱丢在地上的衣服，衣服上还带着昨夜的酒气。苦笑，记不起自己什么时候开始放肆地用新鲜感来麻醉自己了，有用，但只是短暂的镇痛，而且最近好像镇痛效果越来越短暂，甚至在刚刚过去不久的那疯狂的一刻，闭上眼也是那个人的影子。摇摇头，想把不该想的甩出脑袋。

拿好自己的外套，轻手轻脚离开了酒店房间。

波特兰的冬天比东京的冬天冷得多，把脖子往围巾里缩了缩，抬头辨了辨方向，往自己的住处走去。

五点钟，刚好到家。叮——手机提示音:呐呐！优子，醒着吗？

咪酱？这孩子又要干什么呢？脸上不觉笑了起来，刚打算回复一些什么，那边就发来了一大串文字:有没有想我啊！新年回不回日本？回来的话一起吃饭啊！吃烤肉！你要是新年没办法回来，其实阳菜也会去美国那边跨年哦！你们也是可以见的哦！

……她要来？……一瞬间笑容僵在脸上。自己拼了一切想要逃出的泥潭，又要被狠狠地拉回去了吗？……不，不能接受。

回复:哈哈，新年还是要回去，还有些朋友要联系的。

咪酱:诶……好吧，我在日本等你回来哦！

逃跑，又要逃跑，很厌恶懦弱的自己，但更害怕未知的将来。

转眼快到新年。两人进行着早就定好的行程，连擦肩而过都做的这么有默契。她去了日本，她到了美国。

回了日本，顾及到自己多少还是个会被追拍的对象，没办法用自己的放浪镇痛法，只能天天找朋友醉生梦死，从家人到现役成员到元成员到亲友到前辈，能约的约了个遍。今天终于轮到了咪酱。

“对了，昨天阳菜回来了哦，你……”

“啊啊啊！烤糊了烤糊了烤糊了！起火了起火了起火了！快！快夹走吃掉！”

“啊，烫烫烫……咕咚咕咚咕咚……哈……”

咪酱无语地看着优子这一连串的操作，把自己想说的话生生打断，隐约觉得她在隐瞒什么，但是既然她不肯说，自己去问一定也会是反效果。

不如先去探探阳菜的口风。咪酱一边不着痕迹地迅速打定主意，一边喊服务员帮忙拿来冰镇饮料解救这个为了隐瞒不择手段到泪眼汪汪的人。

转头给阳菜发了消息，约在第二天中午见面。

怀揣着不普通的心情，在弥漫着普通午餐气氛的餐厅里，咪酱和阳菜见了面，用闲聊试探着关键话题切入的点。

“最近阳菜还要去海外吗？”

“嗯，大概两周之后要去海外呢。”

“哎，真忙。不过这样你和优子这些天就能约起来了呢～”

阳菜没说话，盯着自己手中的饮料，轻轻叹了口气。

这两个人绝对有问题！正想着，阳菜悠悠地开口了。

“小优她，最近总是躲着我呢。”

“诶？？？她不是一直公主爱妻地喊着缠着你？我居然还能等到她躲着你的这一天？”

“谁知道呢，她不想见就不见吧，都是成年人了，各自有各自的想法很正常。”

“哎？但是阳菜你不觉得这很可疑吗？难道她外面有了别的女人？”

阳菜轻笑:“谁知道呢。有就有了呗，这也很正常啊。”

“不不不，这不正常，我认识的那个大岛优子不会这样做事的，尤其是对你。”

“人会变啊。”

……

争论一直在“很正常”和“不正常”之间进行，两人都没办法完全说服对方，但是最后却达成了一个协议——约大岛优子出来，当面谈一谈，为防止对方起疑心临时跑掉，地点就定在咪酱家里。

是日，咪酱家。

除了小嶋刚进门的时候因为不知道小嶋会来而产生的对视之外，大岛全程对小嶋视而不见。

晚餐气氛一度很尴尬，除了餐具的碰撞声之外没有任何其他声响，安静的像在悼念什么。咪酱心里急啊，这样状态的两个人是不可能谈出结果的啊。

借口因为疏忽而忘记冰箱里饮料不够，咪酱跑了出来——求求二位好好谈一下吧，咪酱合掌望天。

大岛默默地收拾掉自己餐盘里的食物。

大岛起身，一言不发拿起外套走向玄关，在即将按上门把手的那一刹那——“优酱你……”

这个再熟悉不过的称呼让大岛身体不由一颤，内心的防线塌了一角。不行，至少要撑到离开。

“你……找到让自己感到幸福的事了吗？”

幸福？这么刺耳的词到底是谁发明的？大岛知道怎么能干净利落的处理这样的情况——给出肯定的回答之后不要回头，直接开门走掉。

然而最尴尬的事发生了。门被反锁了，反复扭动门把手和各种机关按钮，无果，内心升起一丝愤怒。

——指原家里，和指原一起窝在沙发上看着恐怖片的咪酱突然感到一阵恶寒，不由打了个喷嚏，裹了裹自己身上的毛毯。

大岛的身后，就是那个小嶋，那个日思夜想温柔如水的小嶋，到底该如何面对。背对着小嶋，双肩颤抖起来。

小嶋走了过来，嘴里说着什么没有听到，只听到自己心里的那道修了好小半年才建起的墙彻底崩塌的声音，

逃不掉了。发泄愤怒一般，大岛转身，抓住对方的衣领，拉过来狠狠地吻上那个人的唇，然后猛地推开对方，顾不得自己后背狠狠地撞在大门上，撞得大门咚的一声响，双手胡乱地抹着脸上停不下来的泪。

小嶋抚了一下嘴唇，有些心疼地看着眼前人，上前一步，捧起大岛的脸，温柔地吻着她的眼睛和脸颊，想要帮她停止哭泣。大岛一怔，原来小嶋在回应着自己的喜欢，用自己最希望的那种方式。

大岛伸手拥住眼前这个温柔的人，找到对方的唇，认认真真地，带着一丝虔诚，微微抬头吻了上去，对方也温柔地给予着回应。

其实不再需要过多的言语确认了，两人真的是相爱着的吧。恨着以为被拒绝而一直逃避着不肯直面的自己，居然现在才发现这一点。

大岛慢慢加深了这个吻，用舌头劫掠着小嶋口腔的每一寸，小嶋并不拒绝，依旧温柔回应，圈住小嶋腰的双手渐渐收紧，反身把小嶋压在了大门上。

小嶋撞上大门的一刹那，发出了一声闷哼，两人的唇因为冲撞而短暂地分开，小嶋半张着因吻而变得更加润泽的红唇，大口喘着气以缓解刚才的吻带来的轻微缺氧。

这幅让大岛迷恋了十多年的肉体，存在的本身就是对大岛效果最烈的催情剂，更不要说这幅身体现在还处在这种情色的境况之下。欲望终于冲破了理智，身体的本能驱使着大岛去做更多。

鼻尖轻轻划过小嶋的颈间，贪婪地闻着小嶋身上熟悉的香气，随后细细舔吻起来，双手抚上小嶋丰满的胸前，揉捏着，惹得小嶋喘息声更急促了。

今天小嶋穿了一件高领毛衣，眼看衣领阻住了去路，伸手从毛衣下摆侵入，手掌紧贴着小嶋身体来到背后，解开内衣扣，紧接着一把捞起内衣和毛衣向上，小嶋把头偏向一边，不肯乖乖顺从大岛的动作，衣服只能推到胸部以上的位置，但也已经足够了。

“嗯……啊……”执着埋头于小嶋胸前和乳尖调情的大岛终于让小嶋情不自禁地张嘴发出了呻吟。小嶋喘息着，低头抱住她。

大岛则一手掌控一侧的丰满，另一手去解开了小嶋的裤子，从后腰的位置将手塞入小嶋的裤子，揉捏抚摸着对方丰满的臀。

“嗯……哈……楼道……嗯……有人……”

无法完整表达的小嶋连耳朵都已经红透了，微微推了推辛苦用功的大岛，抓住她的两只手就要往衣服外扯，大岛一愣，随即会意，抱过小嶋轻吻了一下，绕到小嶋身后，一手抓住胸前高峰的其中一座，一手从前面伸进了小嶋的裤子里，打算就这样抱着小嶋离开玄关，但是小嶋每一挪步，大岛下面那只手就向唇瓣中进一寸，没几步，那只手已经完全突破了唇瓣的防线，直接磨蹭着最敏感的一点，每走一步就会摩擦一下。

小嶋今天的裤子有些紧，仿佛帮凶一样，让大岛的手指稳稳地贴在那里，离卧室太远了，离客厅沙发也还有距离，而现在自己已经湿的不像话了，这种刺激根本已经让自己无法继续挪动了，一手扶着餐桌跪了下来，而停止行进之后，大岛反倒有了活动空间，在小嶋的裤子里大肆动作起来。

随着上下两只手的动作不断加剧，小嶋的身体越发不听使唤，身体向前卷曲起来，双手撑住地面，张大嘴巴增加着吸入的氧气量。

想要，想要更多，身体这样告诉小嶋，双臂已无力支撑身体，仍旧跪着的小嶋伏在了地面上，“优……优酱……哈……啊……进来……”

“嗯？进到哪里？”有意恶作剧的大岛抽出裤子里的手也趴了下来，贴着阳菜的耳朵问道。

把红透的脸埋进自己的臂弯不肯作答。大岛轻笑，“那就乖乖把衣服脱掉。”

“这是咪酱家……”

“哦，也对，那快点把衣服穿好。”一面说着，一面继续挑逗一侧的乳尖，惹得小嶋只能趴在地上喘息。

撩起衣服，光洁的后背暴露出来，大岛伸舌由上到下舔弄起来，后背的触觉又惹得小嶋不由得撑起上身来，扭头去看大岛的时候，一个吻霸占了想要喘息的嘴唇。

“脱吧。”放过富有肉感的唇，大岛再次捞起内衣和上衣脱掉，抱着小嶋转过身，让她仰面躺在地板上，抓住小嶋的裤子连同内裤一起扯下。

不知该感叹大岛的手法高超还是该感叹小嶋对大岛的纵容，坐在地板上的小嶋已经被脱光。

大岛扯过一把椅子坐了上去，拍拍腿示意小嶋坐上来。

既然已经开始，那就快点结束。小嶋两腿分开跨坐在大岛腿上，抱着大岛的脖子，大岛的手向下，在穴口和小核附近打着圈。“这样坐着的话，我的手可没什么活动空间啊。”大岛仰头笑道。

小嶋知道她的意思，看着大岛弯起中指和无名指，缓缓地坐了下去。

略有些撕裂感，忍不住发出了呻吟声，抱着大岛的手不由收紧，大岛顺势吮着小嶋胸前的顶点，随着大岛嘴上的动作，小嶋的痛感缓和了许多，自己慢慢地一上一下动作起来。

几经波折，随着摩擦与撞击，小嶋终于在大岛身上迎来了顶点。只是这样的快感来的太辛苦，愉悦过后，体力已经透支，说是大岛抱着小嶋，其实说是小嶋挂在大岛身上更贴切，脑袋靠在大岛的肩上喘息着，双腿颤抖到站不起来，只能把身体的重量完全托付给大岛。

大岛嘿嘿笑了两声。

“终于肯笑了啊。”看来体力透支并不妨碍吐槽大岛。

“哎？什么情况？你是为了哄我笑才跟我做的？不是因为答应了我才跟我做？”委屈巴巴的语气，不用看都知道大岛的眉毛一定又变成了八字。

“笨蛋！我问你，去年夏天的求婚算不算数？”努力撑起身体与大岛对视。

“哎？？算啊算啊算！”脑袋点的像捣蒜，“你什么时候跟我去美国结婚？”

“笨蛋！！”

“哎？脸红什么？明明做都做了……”

“……”小嶋把头搁回了大岛的肩上，伸手抱住大岛，没有回答。大岛也伸手抱紧了小嶋。两人拥抱着，沉默着。

“呐，nyannyan”大岛先打破沉寂。

“嗯？”

“虽然有点晚，不过，新年快乐。”

“嗯，新年快乐。”

大岛笑，赶紧给咪酱发个短信喊她明天晚些回来。


End file.
